


Sunshine and Stakes

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't Judge Me, Gen, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, So...AU as far as UniKitty is Concerned?, UniKitty is a Flesh and Blood Unikitty (Not A Lego), Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every foreign, otherworldly entity that found itself on Earth came from a Hell Dimension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and Stakes

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me. Just a short story snippet that I had to write down. The mental imagery wouldn't leave me alone. I might return to this concept in a full-length manner depending on feedback/opinions.

It was an average, ordinary Tuesday night in the small Californian town known as Sunnydale, . Buffy – slayer of vampires and the occasional demon – was stalking through one of the town's numerous cemeteries in search of some manner of vampire or other bloodthirsty entity to...well...slay, as usual.

Well, there was _one_ exception that made the night a bit more unusual than 'normal'. And that particular exception was staying close to The Slayer and nervously rubbing against her legs. Buffy patted the creature on the head to comfort it.

And then, a Vampire pounced down upon Buffy from a tree and pinned her to the ground. There was no doubt that Buffy was fully capable of breaking free from an average vamp, but just before she could break its hold on her and turn the tables...a glimmering horn burst through the vamp's chest. It pierced right through the spot the vamp's black heart was located.

The vamp crumbled into dust; it's final primeval roar echoing in the night air.

Buffy sat up and smiled as what could be only be described as a pink fairy princess unicorn kitten snuggled up to her with a concerned expression on its face.

“Are you okay? Did I do alright? That was so, so **scary**!” The unicorn cat cried with tears streaming down her face. 

Buffy picked the creature up and gave it a hug. “You were perfect, Princess UniKitty.”

Unikitty cheered up in an instant, her eyes sparkled and her little kitten mouth stretched into a wide smile. “Yay!"

Buffy giggled. It was nice knowing that not everything that fell through an interdimensional tear had to be an unholy monster.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there you have it! Should I pursue this further? Tell me what you think! Please and thank you! 
> 
> ~ Penn Wordsworth


End file.
